Suriru Manten No Tours
by Selim Bajaj EyeNgan
Summary: SMA Sakuraba-gaoka tempat dimana cielice,ciel dan yuichi akan mengadakan wisata ke Kyoto,bersama dengan guru sekaligus butler ciel yg terkenal otak mesum dan nakal di kalangan anak cewe dan juga yg paling sering menggoda ciel..inilah wisata yg mendebarkan
1. Go To Kyoto!

_Suriru Manten No Tours_

_Author : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit  
>Disclaimer : <em>©_Yana Toboso  
>WARNING! Abal,gaje,bahasa campur2,yaoi,school,friendship<br>_

_Akhirnya…ini fic saya yg baru lg..xDD tenang aja..kali ini rated T kok..^_^b Selamat membaca!_

"Ricchaaaann!" panggilan itulah yang sering diucapkan teman2 Cielice..dalam bahasa jepang..nama cielice berubah menjadi Shie

_ri__su..karna itulah ia dipanggil 'ricchan'.._

**Sakuraba-gaoka Senior High School**

"Besok akan diadakan wisata ke Kyoto..jadi..hari ini kita pulang jam 10..ada pertanyaan?"

"Ah! Ricchan aq mau nanya!"

"Ya…silahkan.."

"Itu..wisata nya bareng sama kakak kelas 2 dan 3 kah? Dan jam berapa kami ngumpul di sekolah? Berangkatnya dari sekolah kan?"

"Ya…wisatanya bersama kakak kelas 2 dan 3..hmm..yang pasti kalian harus sudah sampai di sekolah jam 9 pagi...ada lagi?"

"Ah..ketua kelas Cielice!"  
>"Ya?"<br>"Apakah kita menginap?"  
>"Tentu saja..kita menginap 3 hari 2 malam di hotel x..jadi..bawa keperluan selama 3 hari..ok?"<br>"Ah! Satu lg..aq mau nanya..besok..pakai baju bebas?"  
>"Ya..besok pakai baju sesuka hati kalian.."<p>

_KRIIINNNGGGG…KRIIINNGG…_

Cielice…ketua kelas 1-3 SMA Sakuraba-gaoka di Jepang (loncat kelas :p)..sikapnya yg cool dan cute membuat dia populer di sekolahnya..baik di kalangan cwe maupun cwo..ia punya dua orang kakak..Ciel dan Yuichi..mereka adalah keturunan bangsawan Phantomhive..bukan cuma dia..kakak2nya pun populer jg..banyak yg bilang klo kakak2nya itu ganteng dan cool..di sekolahnya..ada seorang guru sekaligus butler ciel yang amat populer jg..yaitu Sebastian Michaelis..karna ketampanannya..dia menjadi bahan gossip anak2 cwe..selain itu..guru / butler yg terkenal otak mesum dan nakal itu..suka menggoda kakak cielice alias Ciel..

"Ricchaaannn!" lagi2 kata2 itu terdengar untuk yg keseribu kalinya di telinga cielice..  
>" Ya? Ekkkhh! Kalian kan? Kalian mau apa dariku? Tumben.."<br>"Ricchan main ke rumah ku yuuk…"  
>"Iya nih..kan Ricchan jarang main ke rumah kita..seringnya sama anak cwo sih.."<br>"Ahaha..aq sih mau aja..tp aq harus nunggu kakak2ku..lagipula..kan besok mau wisata..kalian ga beres2?"  
>"Oh iya! Ok deh..kalo gtu kami pulang dulu ya! Bye Ricchan!" kedua teman cielice itu melambaikan tangan mereka dan segera pulang..<p>

Cielice hendak berbalik untuk menunggu kakak2nya akan tetapi tiba2 ada yang menutup kedua matanya

"Si..siapa ini?" kata Cielice sambil meraba2 tangan orang yg menutup kedua matanya

"YAAKK! Hahhaa…tenang aja cielice..ini aq kok.."

"Akh! Yuichi nii-san! Bikin kaget saja..kukira sapa..huuh.."

"Ahaha…maaf deh…"

"Mana ciel nii-san?" cielice celingak celinguk karna ia tak melihat kakaknya yg satunya

"Ah itu dia!" tunjuk yuichi ke arah ciel yg berjalan menuju mereka berdua

"Selalu deh ciel nii-san yg paling lama…" keluh cielice

"Kau ini…." Ciel mulai tampak marah..

"Sudah2…yuk kita pulang..besok kan ada wisata.." kata yuichi sambil menarik tangan keduanya..

**Phantomhive Manor**

"Hmm…bawa baju yg mana ya? Angela!"

"Ya bocchan?"

"Kamu..taruh bajuku yang ini..ini…dan ini..ah..dan piyamaku..ke dalam tasku…oh ya..sekalian sama sabun,shampoo,sisir sama handukku..ok?"

"Yes,my master.."

**Sementara itu..dikamar ciel..  
><strong>  
>"Sebastian!"<p>

"Ya tuan muda?"

"Bawa baju2ku untuk besok..handuk..sepatu..piyama..arrghh! semua yg kubutuhkan besok! Lakukan sekarang…ini perintah!"

"Yes,my lord"

**Di kamar Yuichi…**

"Hooaahhh! Bingung mau bawa apaan aja…."

"Tuan muda Yuichi..nih udah saya masukin semua ke dalam tas…"

"Semuanya? Baju2? Sabun dan lain2?"

"Iya…sama cd tuan muda yuichi aja dah saya masukin ^-^b"

"Waaaa! Kamu ini! Malu didengerin tahuu!"

**Besoknya…**

"Hati2 ya bocchan…! Selamat menikmati wisata!"

"Sayonara tuan muda Yuichi! Senang2 ya di Kyoto! Ahahaha"

"Yo! Kami pergi dulu yaaa!" setelah Yuichi dan Cielice melambaikan tangan mereka..mobil mewah yg mengantar mereka ke sekolah segera berangkat..beserta penumpangnya yaitu Ciel,Sebastian,Yuichi dan Cielice..

**Sakuraba-gaoka Senior High School**

"Kyaaaa….Ricchan! tumben pake rok…imut ihh roknya..biasanya kamu pakai celana pendek..XD"  
>"Hanya mau berpenampilan beda..lagipula celana pendekku untuk kupakai di hotel kan?"<br>"Oh gtu.."

_KRRRIINNNGGG…._

"Anak2…kalian masuk ke bis secara bergiliran..dari mulai anak kelas 1 dulu…kelas 1-1,2-3,dan 3-1 di bis C..kelas 1-2,2-1, dan 3-3 di bis A..dan terakhir kelas 1-3,2-2, dan 3-2 di bis B…"

"Ah! Aku satu bis dengan kedua kakakku! Yeii!" tawa cielice dalam hati..

_**Dalam perjalanan…**_

__"U…uwekkk..ra…rasanya mau muntah…."

"Ricchan..kamu kenapa? Kamu pucat banget! Kamu mabuk ya? Tukaran aja duduknya sama aku..nih kamu duduk dekat jendela..aku panggilin guru ya.."

"Uhh….ga..ga usah!"

"Ta..tapi..-"

"Cielice..nih obat..diminum ya.." Yuichi nii-san menyodorkan sebuah botol berisi obat kepada cielice

"Uh…ma..makasih…"  
><em><strong><br>**_

_**Sesampainya di Kyoto**_

__"Hhhh..lain kali aq ga mau duduk kalau ga di dekat jendela…hhh…"

_**To be Continued**_

Review ya! :D


	2. Don't leave me,Sebastian

_Suriru Manten No Tours Chap 2_

_Author : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit  
>Disclaimer : <em>©_Yana Toboso  
>WARNING! Abal,gaje,bahasa campur2,yaoi,school,friendship,comedy<br>_

_Yak! Ohayou Minnaaaa! XD kembali lg dengan saya..dan asisten baru saya…yaitu Yui..berhubung saya dah slesai ujian..;p nah..yui,dialah yang bantu saya membuat fic kali ini..=v=b karna itu..maafkan kami apabila fic ini makin abal,gaje,bahasanya makin campur2..berhubung authornya rada amnesia..dan asistennya pun rada telmi..=v=b ok…langsung aja yaa..XD_

"Eh..lihat tuh Ricchan!" seorang gadis teman cielice tiba2 nunjuk ke arah sebuah kuil

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Lihat kuil itu! Rame banget..pasti orang-orang mau lihat ramalan mereka! Aku mau ke sana ah! Ricchan ikut?"

"Ah..boleh deh.."

Lalu..

"Horeeeeeeeee! Aku dapat 'untung besar'! Kalau Ricchan?"

"Untung..yah..paling tidak bukan sial..ahahhaha..XD"

"Lho? Cielice dapat 'untung' ya?"

"Eh..yuichi nii-san? Mang yuichi nii-san dapat apa?"

"Untung juga..ahahahah XD"

"Ciel nii-san dapat apa ya?" Tanya cielice penasaran

"Ah..kalau tidak salah tadi aku lihat dia dapat untung besar..terus Sebastian juga dapat untung besar.."

"Wah..gtu ya..kayaknya banyak yang dapat untung ya?"

"Ahahaha..mungkin begitulah..XD"  
><em><br>Wisata ini masih berlanjut terus…hingga tak terasa sudah malam dan waktunya pembagian kamar untuk para siswa yang dibacakan oleh guru ternakal..siapa lagi kalau bukan PAK GURU SEBASTIAN? XD  
><em>  
>"Nah..pembagian kamarnya acak-acak ya..jadi anak perempuan sekamarnya dengan anak cwo..dan harus berbeda tingkat kelas.."<p>

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" serentak anak-anak dalam hotel itu teriak ga karuan mendengar perintah dari guru yang sedikit menyebalkan itu..  
>"Tunggu pak guru! Aku ga mauuuu!"<p>

"Aku juga ga mau pak! Ihhh..ogah ogah dehh!"

"Sudah..sudah…apa yang ditulis disini tak bisa diubah.." jawab guru nakal itu dengan entengnya

"Huuh! Pak Guru licik nihhh!"

"Iya! Pak Guru licik!"

"Sudah…baiklah kita mulai..pertama.. Kaze Mizuhara kls 3-1 dengan Rika Natsuki kls 1-2..di kamar no 1 selanjutnya…"

Begitulah seterusnya..setiap dibacakan nama 2 orang anak yg sekamar..pasti salah satunya teriak..atau malah dua-duanya teriak contohnya saat nama cielice disebut..

"….Cielice Phantomhive kls 1-3…dgn Yuichi Phantomhive kls 2-2…di kamar no 56"

"APAAAAAAA?" teriak kedua serentak (asisten nyiapin headset..XD)

"KENAPA AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN YUICHI NII-SAN SIHH?"

"Memangnya kenapa Cielice?" Tanya guru sok pasang muka bego gtu..

"Masa aku harus sekamar dengan murid yang sama otak mesumnya dengan pak guru? Dengan kata lain murid keturunannya pak guru! Sama2 otak mesum!" –author digorok sama yuichi yg asli,asisten cekikikan- (author tendang asisten ke samudra hindia..)

"Yahh..itu kan sesuai yang tertulis di kertas ini…baiklah..silahkan masuk ke kamar kalian masing2..di setiap pintu sudah ada kuncinya..setelah itu..kalian mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mandi kalian masing2…sekarang..bubar!"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa lagi cielice?"

"Tadi..nama ciel nii-san belum disebutkan..dia sekamar dengan siapa?"

"Yahh..karna jumlah kalian semua 241..terpaksa ciel yang tersisa sendiri..karna itu..dia sekamar denganku.."

'WTF? Sekamar dengan dia? Seumur hidup belum pernah aku sekamar dengan dia! Meskipun dia butlerku! Ihhh!' yah..gtulah kata2 yang terucap di benak nya ciel…tapi sejujurnya kau senang kan ciel,sekamar dengan kekasihmu..XD –author digetok ciel-

Ehem ehem..ok..lanjut..=o= *kepala author benjol 3*

Di kamar 56..

"Aku mau mandi! Yuichi nii-san keluaaaaaaarrrrrr!"

"Ihh..cielice gtu banget..toh kmu mandi di kamar mandi kan bukan di kamar? Aku disini aja..biar aku nonton tv.."

"GA MAUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yaw dah aku janji ga ngintip kok…"

"Janji yaaa? Awas kalau kepergok..kalau kepergok..aku sudah nyiapin ini..." kata2 cielice mulai tajam saat mengatakan 'aku sudah nyiapin ini' karna saat dia berkata begitu mukanya berubah aura jadi hitam dan memegang sebuah pisau..XDD

Lalu….(cielice mandi di skip..:p takut diliatin ntar,..XD)  
>"Ah! Ga..gawaaattt…ba..bajuku ketinggalan di atas tempat tidur…aduh…gmna nih.." kata cielice dalam hati,…sapa suruh amnesia..:p –author dilempar-<p>

SREETTT…(pintu kamar mandi dibuka perlahan..berhubung pintunya pintu kaca..xD)

"Ah..cielice? udah selesai?"

"I..itu..ano…yu..yuichi nii-san.."

"Ya?"

"Bi..bisa minta tolong a…ambilin bajuku yang..di..di atas tempat tidur..ga?" kata cielice terbata2 sambil sembunyi dibalik pintu..takut yuichi nii-san kesempatan..:p

"Oh itu..*tap tap tap* nih!"

"Ma..makasih.."

"Sama2"

"Waaaa! Yuichi nii-san jangan melototin aku dongg! Dasar! Mau kubunuh?"

"Ahahaa..engga engga…aku ga melototin cielice kok..Cuma ngintip aja..XD"

PLAKKKK!

-Yuichi ditampar Cielice- :p sapa suruh…ini akibatnya..kualat kan..XD

Lalu…saat akan tidur..

"Yuichi nii-san tidur di bawah! Aku tidur di atas! Ok? Selamat tidur…"

"Hoi! Seenaknya saja! Berikan selimutnya!"

"Ekkhh! Selimutku jangan ditarik dong! Dingin nih!"

"Kalau cielice ga ngizinin saya tidur di tempat tidur..selimutnya saya ambil!"

"Aaaaaaaa! Ja-jangaaannn..TTATT yaw dah deh..tapi yuichi nii-san sbelah sono..aku sbelah sini..dan jangan sampai terjadi apa2…kalau engga…"

"Iya ngerti…pisau nya disimpen aja dulu.."

"Heh! Yuichi nii-san nih!"

"Waaa! Cieliceee! Kau mau membunuh abangmu sendiri?"

"Serah deh..udah ah..mau bobo…hhh.."

"Ce..cepat sekali tidurnya =="

"Aku belum tidur lho! Eh eh! Yuichi nii-san.."

"Ya?"

"Ihihihi…mau ga kita ke kamarnya ciel nii-san? Ihihihi.."

"Otak jahilmu kumat ya,cielice? Hmm..mau sih…"

"Penasaran pengen liat apa yang terjadi..ke sana yuk!"

"Ayo!"

*Tap tap tap*

"Ini kamarnya?"

"Ya..tadi papa Sebastian kan yang bilang…yuichi nii-san ga denger?"

"Bukan gtu..tapi kok..kamarnya lebih mewah dari kita ya? =="

"Yahh..namanya juga orang dewasa..beda ndiri..=,="

"Iya juga sih..nah..sekarang…gmna caranya kita ngintip ke dalam?"

"Haddohhh! Yuichi nii-san nih telmi yaaa? (ya iyalah…sama kyk asisten saya..=v=b –plakk-) Ya lewat lobang pintu! Masa lewat jendela sih?"

"Lobang sekecil ini? Gmna mau liat?"

"Makanya tuh mata diperjelas atuh! Udah ah..makan waktu aja.."

"Hoi! Saya juga mau liat!"

"Yaw dah sini!"

Di dalam kamar…

"Tuan muda belum mau tidur?"

"…."

"Tuan muda?"

"Eh..i..iya..masih belum nga..ntuk..hachi!" ciel terbata-bata ngomong berhubung kedua pipinya udah kyk kepiting rebus..XD

"Tuan muda kedinginan? Nih..pakai selimut.."

"Ga…ga per- hachi!"

"Saya ambilkan obat ya.."

SRET…

"Tunggu…"

"Tuan muda?"

"Tunggu…jangan..tinggalkan aku sendiri…kumohon.."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah tuannya udah kyk kepiting rebus yang baru mateng…XD –plakk-

"Hiks..hiks…jangan pergi…" ciel mulai meneteskan air mata dengan wajah masih tertunduk merah kyk kepiting rebus gtu deh..XD

"Tuan muda..anda tidak perlu menangis..saya ga akan ninggalin tuan muda kok..tuan muda kan anak baik…jangan nangis lagi ya,.." (lho…ini kan kata2 nya yui waktu mau berpisah ama azusa? O.o *kok malah nyosor ke k-on sih ==)

"Hiks..tolong….jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil…" (masih sempet2nya bilang gtu ya walau nangis =_= dasar ciel..lagian kan ini jg kuambil dari2 kata2 nya azusa waktu mau berpisah ama senpai2nya xD)

"Iya..saya tahu.." lagi2 Ciel hanya menemukan senyum di wajah Sebastian..ciel mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan..

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak..sementara itu..yang di luar kamar….

"Uwoh! Baru kali ini aku liat ciel nii-san nangis..ternyata anak kayak dia bisa nangis toh ya? Cielice aja seumur hidup kagak pernah nangis.."

"Ya..kamu kan makhluk aneh cielice..kagak pernah nangis..waktu kecil aja jatuh ke sungai ampe kepalamu berdarah truz lututmu luka..kamu ga nangis malah senyum2..=="

JDUUARRR!

Mendengar perkataan itu cielice langsung nembak abangnya yang satu itu pake meriam yang bisa ngeluarin 200 peluru sekeras batu per detik…=v=b itu lho…yg kyk di tangan kirinya black rock shooter itu lho..XDD wkwkwkwk..ok…back to story..=v=b

"Lain kali…kalau mau macem2 sama aku..begini akibatnya…"

*Yuichi nii-san babak belur..XDD*

Back to SebaCiel

"Tuan Muda tidur saja..biar tuan muda tidur di atas..(maksudnya di tempat tidur) biar saya tidur di bawah (maksudnya di lantai)"

"Engga!" ciel mulai memberontak

"Kau…harus tidur denganku! Disini! Di atas tempat tidur!" kata ciel seraya memerintah..tapi..merintah tp kok wajahnya merah kyk cabe rawit ya? O.o –ditabok-

"Hhh…baiklah…saya akan tidur bersama tu-" belum selesai Sebastian berkata..bibirnya sudah hendak bersentuhan dengan bibir tuan mudanya..dan tuan mudanya sendiri lah yg melakukannya duluan..

Akhirnya mereka pun tidur bareng dengan mesranya peluk2an di atas tempat tidur..dibawah selimut yg putih nan tebal..XD

Besoknya…

"Hari ini…saya akan memberikan kebebasan kepada kalian semua..jadi kalian bisa pergi berkeliling di sekitar Kyoto..akan tetapi..ada dua syarat..yang pertama kalian harus kembali ke hotel pukul 2 siang..yg kedua kalian tidak diperbolehkan pergi jauh2..mengerti?"

"Mengerti Pak Guruuuuu!" jawab anak2 itu serentak kemudian berlari satu persatu keluar dari hotel

Tiba2..Sebastian ingat sesuatu..cielice dan yuichi tidak ada saat ia memberi pengumuman td..Sebastian pun berjalan ke kamar mereka dan melihat pintu kamarnya masih dalam keadaan terbuka..XD

"Kalian berdua ga ikut pergi?"

"Ah! Papa! Engga ah..cielice masih mau nyantai2 di kamar..=3="

"Saya juga lagi males…ehehe…XD"

"Ya sudah kalau gitu"

"Eh tunggu! Ciel nii-san mana?"

"Masih tidur..kenapa?"

"Ah gpp..oh ya..aq mau sarapan blueberry cheese cake.."

"Ok..saya antarkan..Saya permisi dulu.."

"Ah! Satu lagi..aku mau makan buah apel..tolong ya..papa~ XD"

"Ya.."

Setelah pintu ditutup..langsunglah cielice loncat dari tempat tidur dan mematikan TV yg lg ditonton ama yuichi nii-san..XD

CEKLIK!

"Mau sampai kapan nontonnya? Kalau nonton terus rencananya ga bakal berhasil!"

"Cielice…ini kan masih jam segini…"

"Apaan jam segini? Yuichi nii-san kira ini udh jam brapa? Ini udh jam 8 tauuu!"

"Hhh…Iya deh iya deh…Sekarang…mau ngapain?"

Bukannya menjawab…cielice malah perlahan2 membuka bajunya…

"Waaaa! Cieliceee! Kamu ini mau apaaa?"

"Ha? Ya ganti baju! Masa pake piyama terus sih?"

"Ta…tapi…kamu…di..di depan cwo..bu..buka baju…"

"Yang penting kan aku pake baju daleman..kalau aku ga pake yuichi nii-san pantes bilang gtu! Huuh! Hadap sana! Aku mau ganti baju!"

(Dalam hati Yuichi nii-san : Padahal tadi dia duluan yang ngebuka bajunya..yah..ga isa puas deh liat nya…)

"Kamu ini.." kata yuichi nii-san dengan suara sepelan mungkin..

"Yuichi nii-san ngomong apa?"

"A..gak..gak ada kok…"

_**To Be Continued**_

_Fiuhh…akhirnya…==" untung ada Yui..klo ga..cape saya nulisnya..akhirnya chap 2 slesai..finish nya di chap 3..XD thx buwat papa,mama,ciel nii-san,dan smua orang yg udh nge review dan nge baca chap 1…dua kata…  
>review yahh! :D<em>


	3. I love u,Sebastian

_Suriru Manten No Tours Chap 2_

_Author : Cielice Phantomhive B'rabbit  
>Disclaimer : <em>©_Yana Toboso  
>WARNING! Abal,gaje,bahasa campur2,yaoi,school,friendship,comedy<em>

_Yo! Minna! Ricchan alias Cielice dan Yui kembali lagii! XDD kyknya nih fic bakal ampe chap 5 deh..=="  
>udh ahh! Langsung aja! Beh!<em>

"Tuan muda?"

"Ya?"

"Anda sudah bangun ternyata.."

"Dari tadi memang aku udah bangun.."

Suasana menjadi hening…tiba2….

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

terdengar suara ketawa ngakak ala cielice yg terdengar makin lama makin dekat ke arah kamar ciel..ampe2 ciel nya kelempar ke luar jendela –dilempar pisau ama ciel-

"Hentikan Cieliceeee! Memalukaaaannn! DDX"

"BUAHAHAHHAAHAHAA! Ternyata! Wakakakakakkakaa!"

"Ada apa sih kalian ribut2?" Tanya ciel saat keluar dari kamar dengan baju yg lecek2 gara2 kelempar td..XDD

"Buakakakakakakakaak!"

"Hentikaaannn! Cielice Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! DX"

"Ada apa sih? Lari-larian?"

"Wakakakakaka..bgini ciel nii-san! Tadi aq kan bongkar-bongkar tas nya yuichi nii-san..truz aq liat ada cd warna mejikuhibiniyu..XDD kyknya butler yuichi nii-san yg bikin ulah..XDD"

"OAO" (ciel nya shok)

"Huwaaaaaaaaa! Cieliceeeeeeee! Sini cd nyaaa! Jangan di bawa-bawa terus dong! Malu-maluin! DDX"

"Wakakakakakakaka! Iya deh iya deh..tapi ada syarat nya…hehehe…"

"Iya iya…apa syaratnya?"

"Kalau begitu..apapun yang ku minta harus dituruti! Ok?"

"Ehh? I..iya dehhh…"

"Ka..kalian ini..=="

"Wahahaha..sudah ya ciel nii-san! Lanjutin ber ehem ehem nya dengan papa Sebastian! Wakakaka…pergi dulu yaa!"

Setelah bilang gtu..muka ciel langsung berubah jadi kepiting rebus yang baru mateng..smentara Sebastian hanya senyum-senyum di blakangnya..

Suasana jd hening lg…kta Yui katanya kyk kuburan..XDD

"Tuan muda mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Sebastian membuka topic pembicaraan..*ea…

"Apa aja..terserah.." jawab Ciel yg masih nunduk malu gara2 kata2 sengongoh (?) nya cielice

"Ya sudah kalau gtu..akan segera saya bawakan.."

Setelah berkata begitu..Sebastian pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan..*lho? Ini kan di hotel? Kok sebas yg nyiapin sih? oAo

"Muka merah polos…menakjubkan! Seorang earl seperti itu~"

Ciel tiba2 mengangkat kepalanya yg masih merah dan melihat adik perempuannya yg super jahil itu lg diri nyender ke pintu..

"Ci..cielice?"

"Ha? Kenapa? Apakah aq mengganggu kemesraan kalian? Ihihihihi..ayolah…masa earl seperti itu…bayangkan…apa jadinya klo kau menahan perasaan itu terus menerus?" Kata cielice sambil mendekati wajah ciel…Ciel malah makin blush tp ia berusaha menahannya…takut diktawain (?)

"Ihihihi…ayolah…nyatakan perasaanmu..klo menahannya terus..rasanya akan menyesakkan dada *ea…"

"Ta..tapi…"

"Berjuanglah~..ihihihihihi…aq pergi dlu ya~ sampai nanti~ semoga berhasil" kata cielice langsung kabur kyk tuyul XD

Lalu…

*tok tok tok*

"Masuklah.." kata ciel pelan

"Ini sarapannya tuan muda…"

"Letakkan saja dulu…"

"Tuan muda kenapa? Anda sakit?" Tanya Sebastian khawatir

"En..engga…"

"Jangan bohong..saya ambilkan obat ya?" kata Sebastian lalu bangkit dan berjalan mo ngambil obat…tapi di tahan karna ciel yg narik tailcoat nya…

"Aku….mencintaimu…." kata ciel pelan sambil nunduk malu..

suasana menjadi hening…tapi kemudian..

"Saya juga…"

Ciel langsung ngangkat wajahnya dan kemudian sang butler itu pun menciumnya  
>Sang butler hanya tersenyum kecil stelah mencium tuannya merangkap kekasihnya itu –dilempar ke laut-<br>Ciel jadi blush lagi..tp sebenernya dia seneng banget…XDD ea…ciel…wkkwkw…

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aq ya?" Tanya ciel

"Iya..saya janji…" kata Sebastian sambil meluk tuan eh kekasihnya itu~ XDD

Yap…itulah akhirnya…akibat ulah rayuan maut ala cielice..akhirnya ciel mampu menyatakan perasaannya..dan end nya jd bahagia yo~XDD  
>Dan…cielice…sebenernya waktu mereka ciuman dan pelukan..ia memfotonya diam2 dan memasukkannya ke card case nya..sebagai oleh2 kepada para fujoshi di indo..wkwkwk…XDD<p>

Back to story

Wisata sudah slesai..sudah waktunya pulang ke rumah masing2…begitupula ciel,Sebastian, dan yuichi..  
>Lho? Cielicenya mana? O.o hohohoho…cielice lg pulang kampung ke indo..ngasih oleh2 yg td! Yaitu fto ciuman dan pelukannya sebaciel..wkwkwk…xDD –ditabok-<p>

Beberapa tahun kemudian..cielice lulus! Begitupula yuichi nii-san yg sudah kerja..*ea..  
>dan ciel…bagaimana dengan ciel?<p>

Ciel kawin lari ama Sebastian dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya..mungkin takut dipergoki yaoi ama fans2 mereka berdua..wkwkwkkwkw…XDD

~END~

Sekedar pesan dari Author dan Asisten

Eh? Horeee! Akhirnya saya bisa meng- finish- kannya di chap 3! XDD *joget2  
>"Ricchan hebattt! Padahal td kukira ampe chap 5! XD"<br>"Iya dong..ricchan gtu lho..XD"

Btw…sebenernya saat nulis chap 3 ini…ada kejadian yg membuat kalian pasti ktawa ngakak..

Kemarin..saat aq tidur bersama Yui, dia ngingo keras bgt ampe kedengeran sama tetangga..trus ngingonya tentang kata2 'otong' pula..=_= olalala…nama saya jg dibawa2 pula! Dia bilang "wahahaha..ricchan…ricchan…apaan tuh otong? Wkwkwkkw…"  
>duh…malunya di protes ma tetangga.._)||<br>Oalala…terpaksa..mulai jam 3 pagi aq ga isa tidur lg..terpaksa lanjutin fic ini deh..=_= ampun deh Yui..  
>udah gtu…sesudah bangun…bantal gw kena iler nya Yui! Astaga! Gw harus nyuci pake rinso + molto ultra buwat ngebersihinnya! DDX –lebay- selimut jg ampe jatoh ke lantai gara2 ditendang Yui.._)|| ampun deh…dijamin kalian ga bakal tahan tidur ma dia…<br>Yahh..segitu aja deh…cape tangan aye nulis..untungnya di fic ini ga da salah tulis..eh! ada! Nulis senonoh jd sengongoh! DDX HIDUP SALAH TULIS! XDD 


End file.
